Love is thiker than blood
by twingeek
Summary: Fred and george are in love and liven it good with harry ginny ron and monie but one day that all changes. read to find out what happen hpxgw rwxhg fwxgw hpxdm and maybe fwxgwxhpxdm Twinest insest lemons
1. The fight

I do not own harry potter wish i did but sadly dont i also do not own Eragon

this should be better than my last one there is going to be a lemon or two later on but this i a good start

* * *

"George why don't we go see a muggle movie?" Fred asked already having his keys and jacket in hand.

"It'll be fun," wrapping his arms around his waste "There's a movie called _Eragon,_ it's about dragons." Fred edged George towards the table where the advertisement was.

"Is there any thing better to do around this dump?" George questioned looking around the big mansion that was owned by the great Harry Potter him self, which was soon to be their brother in-law.

"Well…" Fred said rolling his eyes," There is one thing," he said with a grin that looks just like Voldemort himself was standing right in front of him, "but it's not a good idea at time" pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh my god …Fred you just look like old voldy …only better." the last words said softly as George kissed Fred on the nose.

"Well th… HEY wait a second that's not right!" Fred basically screamed at the top of his lungs.

THUD!!! "Owe, FRED!!!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs because Harry and her just fell off the bed. THUD!!!

"FRED!!!" That was Ron or Hermione. The next thing Fred and George know there are for more people standing behind them, all of them giving Fred the evil eye.

"Fred you better have a good explanation for screaming every one out of bed like that." Ginny said with a vary angry face with Harry standing be behind her.

"George called me Voldy cuse I wanted to have sex with him!" Fred pouted wile George tried to hug him.

"Fred you know that's not what I said I said you look better than him cuse you gave me a smile that look like one of his." George explained with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh god I'm going back to bed come on Monie." Ron said in rage who was in a vary bad mood now.

"I'm sorry guys, and I'm also sorry to you Fred."George said weekly.

"So am I George a love you." Fred said as hugging him. George could see out of the corner of his eye Ginny and Harry walking up the stairs hand and hand. Ginny and Harry both said in unison "night you two."

"Good night to you too." The twin said as they walked out the door.

* * *

Read and review click the button. click the button! CLICK THE FUCKING BUTTON!!!!!! 


	2. comeing home

O kay people this story is alot better than my last one i hope you like and i almost for got i do not own harry potter although i do own this story so dont still it

* * *

As Fred and George come home after a late night drive-in movie, that was filled with snogging and vary close to real "excitement", but was stop by the growls of muggle cars starting. Now walking in to the potter mansion, snogging uncontrollably, they could hear a few screams, panting, and name calling. 

"Sounds like they have the right idea." Fred giggled braking away from the non-stop snog fest.

"Well since we were so rudely interrupted by those… those… what are they called again Fred?" George questioned with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Dose it really mater goergy-kins? Let's do what we were born to do." Fred said with a pouty look.

"Make mischief at this time of night, Fredy-poo?" George joked playfully wile nibbling on his left ear, since the right one was blown off. (A/N George did not die in deathly hollows in my fic.)

"Not that thing, this!" Fred said basically jumping on George, wile giving him the most passionate kiss of his entire life. Fred was trying to gain entrance to the hot wet cave of his brothers' mouth, with one last lick of his bottom lip he entered. Their tongues did a tango in both mouths of the hot lovers. They broke apart panting.

"Fred that kiss… was amazing!" George said quietly hugging his brother close to him. He now almost crying because of the love he felt for his brother.

"George… I love you so much." Fred said with a tear in his eye.

"I know Fred, I love you too." George said hugging his brother tighter and tighter as they said their, I love yous.

"Shall we start now, or later, my love?" Fred said wile picking him up and carrying him up the stairs. After the war was over the twin grew unusually strong. They loved the strength and extra power.

"How 'bout now?" George said with a wicked grin on his face. The next thing they know their running up the rest of the stairs. Once they got to their rooms Fred kicked down the door. That is what they usually do after a late night when they want to have sex. The only problem with to night was, their was another couple in their bed.

* * *

people pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssseeeeeeee read and reveiw im wonly pout,pout tear 


	3. fun fun

Yay the third capys in fun fun i hate snow i mean freakin 6 days of snow days in less than three week i have map test so i have to study so i probebly wont update for a wile

* * *

The couple in the bed we're as shocked as the twins. The look on the couples face was a look of horror and hatred. The next thing they know George is screaming at the top of his lungs saying "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Fred then fainted and so did Draco.

"Now look what you did George now we have to go and get water" Harry said with an anger voice as he got up of his knees. He conjured some clothes and a bucket of water to wake up the two lovers from there fainting spell.

"What happen all I remember is seeing Draco Malfoy and Harry in bed together… is that what happened George?" Fred questioned in a faint way looking like he was just slapped.

"Yes my love that is what happened." Harry said in a devilish way with the now vary startled, wake Draco.

"Can you please explain? I'm confused." Fred asked with a dumb founded look on both his and George's face. With so many ideas about the situation he needed a real explanation from the both of them.

"Well, I found out I was bi in my seventh year and Draco here has been gay since third year. During my seventh year we meet secretly and shag in the room of requirements, just like you two." Harry said in a way too happy of a voice.

"Have you told our sister yet you lying cheating scum bag?" George said in such an angry voice it scared Fred.

"Well of coarse not I'm not stupid" he declared vary proud of him self.

"I could beg to differ." Fred whispered under his breath.

"Have you told your mum yet?" questioned with sarcasm. After Percy told mum that he was gay, she basically exploded and Percy was kicked out of the family, no one told mum any thing not normal.

"Sure I'm really going to do that." Fred and George said with such anger it sound nice.

"Well let's not tell any one about this and try something new." Draco flirted wile running his fingers threw George and kissing as soon as he was done talking. Fred tried to stop him but Harry got to him first and did the same. With a flick of Harry's wand the door was locked and a sound barrier was around the room. Both Harry and Draco threw the twins on the bed and started ravishing them with there tongues going up and down their body from there neck to their waist. They slightly bit their nipples as a quiet moan had escaped both George and Fred mouths…

* * *

Ilove cliff hangers if you havent notest but plz review im soo lonley!!!!!!!! 


End file.
